thehistoryofmanrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Royal Shogunate of Japan
The Royal Shogunate of Japan is a large nation with leaders called shoguns, located on the islands of Japan. History It originated as the Ainu Tribe which was led by Suika Sunu. The tribe was a stable tribe who controlled the modern-day Sapporo, although the tribe was not the only tribe in Sapporo, and later Hokkaido. With the years progressed, the tribe able to controlled more areas, and eventually the whole of Hokkaido. Establishment of the Shogunate The tribe eventually adopted the new government system from their trade partner and strong ally, the Date clan. In fact, the first Shogun was Shogun Makamune Date. Now with years of changing, the current shogun is the young, rising, but inexperienced in politics and military affairs, Shogun Nakaoka Date. Currently the family of Date and the family of Sunu, both controls the affairs and managing it. As of now the Date and Suika families are close in relationship, but the emerging family of Morano may endanger the relationship. Expansionism Policy The expansion policy was inducted following the bolstered strength of the military and the presence of Nampuyeo. When the shogun enacted the edict of war, the military was mobilized. However, the fall of Nampuyeo was a luck for the Shogunate to easily unify the Japan. The Unification of Japan is a must before expands to the rest of Nampuyeo's former lands. After the unification was completed, the Royal Shogunate changed the name to their name of clan, Ainu. Establishment of Trade Ports Nishina and Hokkaido are two largest ports, protected heavily since they are the most profitable ports with long and profitable routes. Relationships with other Nations Attempting a relationship with the unknown empires across Japan is in progress, while the relationship with the Koreans are not at best. The establishment of alliances with Mosuo and the Clan Shackleford strengthen the position of Ainu as the hegemony and great power in the surrounding territories, as they claimed. Map had been shown from the area of Shackleford to as far as the islands archipelago near Mosuo, now also reaching as far as Spain, Indonesia, a part of India and a part of North Africa. Military Even though they are strong and experienced, they are not known for their numbers, instead they are known for their experience in combat for years. The ground forces are strong, with many weapons, siege engines, generals, and tactics. However, the navy is not very good, considering that they have no enemies with particular strong navy. Ground Forces The ground forces are strong, with many weapons, siege engines, generals, and tactics. Numbering about 600,000 with Western-style mix with Japanese-style tactics. Samurai and ashigaru filled up with Samurai as the larger part of troops. Naval Forces 200,000 sailors with 400 ships, frigates, sloops, and gunpowder-armed ships. Trained with Spanish-style tactics and skills as well as improved armor. Firepowder Inventions The accidental invention of the unknown mixture now called as Firepowder, although Gunpowder is more in-use within the Shogunate. Fireworks, an explosive yet fascinating invention is the only one so far. Use for festival and entertainment. Development for the use of Firepowder in military is being surveyed. Gunpowder inventions now are improved more and more, with many of its inventions are powerful and good. Statistics Name: The Kagakura Shogunate of Japan Population: 45,500,000 Language: Japanese Leader: Shogun Kagakura Tachibana Founded: Antiquity Demonym: Japanese Currency: Sapo Religion: Shinto-Buddhism